Against the World
by mitchkat1
Summary: Rin is an angel from heaven who has descended to earth to help a war-torn country. Len is a general fighting in the war. Circumstances will bring the two together, but also break them apart. It seems like the world has a plan for them, but will they go against it to achieve their own happiness. BASED OFF MY INTERPRETATION OF THE SONG WITHOUT LOOKING AT THE ENGLISH LYRICS.


**Sorry for another one-shot. I just couldn't resist. I saw the PV for this Rin and Len song called Against the World. It was a beautiful PV and the music was wonderful, except there were no English subtitles. So I have no idea what was actually going on, besides what I saw from the PV. So I wrote this story how I think the story goes. It should be interesting after the subtitles come out how close I am to the actual story. I kind of like writing without knowing the actual story. It gives me a story line, but also a lot of options and creativity for the story. I'd like to try this again, so if you know a recent Rin and Len song that you think I haven't heard and want me to do a one-shot of PM with a video link. But don't have English subtitles, because that'll ruin the fun.**

**By the way, I'm currently working on the next chapters of Mission of Love and A Tale of Two Hearts. Expect those within a few weeks. School is out in two weeks, and extra summer classes start in four, but I'll make sure I have time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rin, Len, Miku, Vocaloid or the song Against the World. **

* * *

She was an angel descended from the heavens. She was sent to help the poor humans who were engulfed in a large war that had already killed so many. The humans were already trying so hard to stop the fighting, but their efforts were fruitless. The senseless slaughter continued. The poor and deprived were the first to die, as the rich fled the country for safer grounds.

It was very rare for the angels to intervene. They usually waited up in the heavens to guide the poor souls who had lost their lives to tragedies such as these. However the current problem could continue no longer. The angels would weep every night after counting the number of souls that helped every day. It was decided that something had to be done. The angels would descend to earth for a short while, and purify the souls of the leaders of this cold-blooded war. The leaders would suddenly decide that war was useless and end all the suffering. This was the angels had hoped would happen, and once more the country would be at peace.

One angel that was sent down was young girl with short blonde hair. She had a white bow that made her appear to be the youngest of all the angels. This was indeed true. She had only been around for less than 200 years, which was about 16 or 17 in human years. It was decided that this little angel would accompany the others so she could learn. The other angels feared that this situation could happen again, and they wanted to be prepared.

This angel was named Rin, and she arrived on earth only days before the bloodiest massacre that the country would ever see. She had arrived with some of her friends, but was separated not soon after. After all, she was so unfamiliar with this land called earth. Nothing made sense to her, and she could recognize nothing. She found herself wandering the lands, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Could I fly back home?" she considered. She doubted that she would be able to find her way. The pathway back to heaven wasn't exactly a smooth trip. "Perhaps a human could help me?" the angel thought. She had not been informed that the country she was in was undergoing a bloody war, and people were very untrusting of each other. She had assumed that everyone would be kind and polite, just like they were in heaven.

The lonely angel roamed the countryside for a few days, searching for help. Likewise, her friends were searching near the cities for their lost friend. They feared that she wouldn't be able to survive through the war and were in panic as they searched for her. The chances of the two groups meeting were near impossible though. The angel continued to be alone, as the days dragged by. She was starting to lose hope, as she feared that she would be stuck on earth forever.

Meanwhile, the highlights of the war were just beginning. In a large mansion that sat on the top of a hill, a young boy no more than 17 years old, was planning for a ferocious battle. This boy, though young, was an important figure in the current war. He was a rich character who deeply believed in his cause. He never considered the lives that were lost, as long as he achieved his goals. His name was Len, and he was a young general in the war.

He wasn't a cold-hearted boy. He was just unaware of the suffering that he was causing. All his life he had lived in the comfort of his home with servants to obey his every beck and call. Though he was an extremely smart boy, there was no way for him to know what happened after he made his decisions.

One day, the boy decided that his army would attack the enemy when they were traveling over a nearby river. The river was surrounded by hills and valleys, making them very vulnerable. This path was not the safest, but it was the only way to get through the countryside where the enemy was currently stationed. The boy knew this, and he had planned ahead. He estimated exactly when and where the enemy would travel, and he was starting to make his plans of attack.

After a few days of planning, the boy's army was set in place. They were armed with the fiercest weapons, the kind that could kill a man with one strike. The soldiers knew that the upcoming battle would be a bloody one, but their general hadn't thought that war ahead. He was only concerned with winning.

The sky turned a dark grey and many clouds began to gather. The boy smiled, as he watched the weather turn bitter. "These conditions are perfect for an attack," he said, as he looked along the landscape, anticipating his enemy's appearance. Suddenly, a figure dressed in a plain white dress appeared on the horizon. It was a young girl who seemed ready to fall over from exhaustion.

Immediately, the boy's men suspected this girl to be an enemy. They began to fire in her direction. The girl looked up in alarm. She was unsure what to do. For she was an angel from heaven, and such weapons did not exist up there. She stopped dead in her tracks as the projectiles from the weapons came hurtling towards her.

One hitting her in the leg, knocking her down to the ground. Another hit her small wing, which she had forgotten to keep hidden in the human world. She began to cry as the pain became unbearable. More and more things came flying at her. She believed that she was going to die, and she started to cry. Her tears fell to the ground softly, as a sudden voice boomed over the battleground.

"STOP!" a voice shouted, in a commanding tone. The firing stopped, but the angel could still not get up. Her leg was injured to the point where she could no longer walk. She lifted up her head, and saw a young boy running in her direction. He arrived in front on her and stretched out his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head, and pointed at her leg and wing. The boy started at the girl in awe. She was an angel. A real angel was sitting there in front of him. He felt a thousand times guiltier. He quickly picked her up, and carried her back behind the his men. She did not protest, because she felt safer in his arms.

"I'm taking you to my home," the boy explained to her. "I'll be able to help you there." Before he and the angel returned to the mansion, he gave his men the command to attack when the enemy was in sight. His men agreed and were prepared to wait in that position for days until the enemy came.

When the pair had arrived at the mansion, the boy set her down in a chair and raced off to grab some medical supplies. He returned with many bandages, and some other medicines. He started to treat her wounds and attempted to speak with her.

"I'm Len," he said, introducing himself. "I'm sorry that my men attacked you. They can be so senseless sometimes." He laughed a little, as if his men's folly was some sort of joke.

"I-I'm Rin," the angel, stammered. This was her first time every talking to a human, and she was very nervous.

"Well, Rin," Len started. "Are you really an angel?... Oh what am I saying? Of course you are! Normal people don't have white wings like that." He started to wrap a bandage around Rin's leg, after covering it with some medicine. He did the same for her wing, though he wasn't very sure how to treat it.

"I hope that's sufficient," he said when he was finished. "Normally, I would have my maids help you with this, but they have all fled because of the war." As Len spoke, Rin was preoccupied by everything around her. All the magnificent toys in this human's house simply amazed her. There were so many things that she had never seen before.

One particular item caught her eye. It was a brown-stuffed bear. That was something that they had in heaven, but this bear radiated love and compassion. It was made for someone with lots of love. Rin stood up and grabbed the bear. It was soft, just like a teddy bear should be. She hugged it, and felt comforted.

"My mother made that for me before she died," Len smiled sadly. "You can borrow it if you'd like to." Rin nodded happily, and hugged the bear tighter. "You don't say too much do you?" he asked her. She didn't reply.

"Well, I guess I should give you something to eat, since you'll have to stay with me for a few days," Len stated. "Those wounds won't heal if you're out running around like how I found you." Len brought out some soup for Rin to eat. She quite enjoyed it. It was different from the food she ate in heaven.

Rin felt a wave of tiredness fall of her. She gave a loud yawn, and sat down in a nearby chair. Almost immediately she fell asleep. Len wandered over to her, and sat down beside the car. "She's really cute," he thought to himself. "Are all angels like her?" He, too, fell asleep and the two of them slept peacefully through the night, as if there wasn't a single thing wrong in the world.

The next morning, the two woke up and were embarrassed to find themselves next to each other. "Sorry," Len apologized; as he realized that he had been asleep extremely close to Rin. She blushed, and smiled. "It's not a problem," she replied.

For a moment, Len was silent. Her voice was very sweet and he longed to hear it again. "You should speak more often," he said. "You have a very pretty voice." Again the angel blushed at this compliment. She found herself also enjoying the sound of her companion's voice. It seemed that the two of them were already getting along beautifully. The difference between angel and human was irrelevant and neither of them seemed to notice it.

Rin remained at Len's house the next few days. She would pass the time by wandering around the large house or skimming through books in the house's library. Len would spend most of his time with her, occasionally traveling back to the battle site to check on his men.

As each day passed, the two began to become more comfortable with each other. Rin spoke freely and told stories about her friends and life in heaven. She described it to be a magnificent place where everyone was happy. It sounded like a place where everyone would love to live.

Len told Rin all about his family and his interests, but he neglected to tell her about his position as general or the war he was fighting in. He knew that she wouldn't like hearing about those things. They would only trouble her, so he kept it a secret.

Rin's injuries healed rather quickly (as expected of an angel) and she could have left after only a few days, but she stayed. She felt connected to this boy she had met less than a week ago. Every time he spoke, she was happy. She felt more at home than in heaven. Rin was starting to believe to that she was feeling something that she was reading about in Len's books, love.

Rin had never heard of a story of a human and an angel in love, but she was sure there was no rule against it. After all, there wasn't much of a difference between the two besides some wings and where they lived. All she hoped for was that Len was starting to feel the same way.

Indeed he was. He was captivated by this angel that he had picked up. She was kind, sweet, and overall wonderful. He was sad every time he had to go check on his men. He wanted her to follow him everywhere. He knew that this emotion was love, though he had never felt it before. He found it strange that such an attraction could have developed so quickly, but what had happened to him was inevitable.

Another week passed, and Rin was still staying with Len. Lately, she noticed that he was very jittery. He was nervous about his men. They had been in their current position for many days, and Len worried that he had made a wrong prediction about his enemy. Rin knew nothing of this. She allowed Len to keep his troubles to himself, knowing that he would share them when he wanted to.

On one beautiful, warm day, Len decided that he would take Rin on a walk around the countryside. She had been stuck in his house for too long and she needed some fresh air. The two of them left together. Len wore his fancy general attire, while Rin wore her simple white dress. Rin decided that it would be best to hide her wings. She didn't want to attract unnecessary attention from the undesirable humans that Len sometimes told her about.

The pair chatted happily about many things. Each one couldn't stop smiling, for they were both drunk on their own love. That wasn't a bad thing. It soothed the pain coming from the world around them. Rin became less worried about her friends, and Len wasn't as focused on the war. They had found their own happiness in each other and wished for it to last forever.

As the two walked, Rin ran up a large hill in excitement. She wanted to see the view at the top of the hill. When she arrived, she stopped and stared, for what she saw was not what she expected. In the distance, she saw hundreds, maybe thousands of men fighting. The sound of shots shot across the countryside, as Rin witnessed many men fall and die.

By this time, Len had arrived at the top of the hill, and looked at the battlefield in horror. "My men!" he cried, as he sprinted off towards the battle. Rin was unsure of what to do. Should she stay here or follow? She always felt safer around Len, so she decided to follow.

She chased after him, and into the battle. He was unaware that she was following him. Len shouted orders in all directions. His men willingly obeyed. This was the moment they had been waiting for. They were ready to emerge victorious. The sky became clouded with both arrows and bullets. Blood became rain, and the amount of dead men increased.

Rin watched the scene unfold in horror. Is this what the other angels had been talking about when they were discussing war? She had always believed that it was an exaggeration, but now she knew the horrifying truth. And the boy she was in love with was in the middle of it all.

He was commanding it. He ordered others to kill any enemy in sight. It was horrifying, but Rin couldn't hate him for it. "He must have a reason," she thought. "He wouldn't have killed innocent humans if it wasn't necessary." Rin knew in the back of her mind that killing was never necessary, but she tried to keep that thought tucked away.

Rin edged closer and closer to the center of the battle, as she searched for Len. She had so many things to ask him. Unaware of the danger around her, she continued to look and shouted Len's name loudly. Len didn't hear her until it was too late.

An enemy had attempted to shoot one of Len's men, but instead it hit Rin straight on. The man didn't care. To him, everyone was an enemy. Rin crumpled to the ground in pain. It was worse than before. Blood spilled from her wound and she could feel the pain from her old ones returning.

She realized how foolish she was. She had wandered into a death zone, all thanks to her ignorance. She was regretting coming down to earth. But then she remembered Len, and thought that even if she died, it might have been worth it.

Rin started to cry, like she had before, but for a different reason. She thought about the time she spent with Len. She didn't want it to disappear. She wanted to be happy like that forever. Rin started to feel dizzy and knew she would pass out soon. She gave a final cry for help, directed at the boy that she couldn't stand to lose.

"Len!" she cried, as she collapsed, surrounded by blood and dead bodies. Her voice barely reached Len's ears, but in an instant he knew something was wrong. He cursed himself for leaving her alone. He ran through the battlefield, dodging anything that came his way.

He came to an area of the battlefield that was different than the rest. Among the dead bodies was one of a girl in a plain white dress. Her face was pale and she didn't seem to be breathing. Len ran towards her and gripped her body tight.

"Wake up!" he screamed. She didn't respond, so he yelled again. There was still no reaction. Len started to cry. It was unmanly for a general to cry, but he didn't care. He knew that he had lost the thing he had cared for the most.

His sadness turned to rage. "How could someone do this?" he questioned. "They will pay. They all will." He picked up a nearby sword off a dead soldier and plunged into battle. Anyone that was in his path would die. He didn't care. Everyone would have to suffer for killing an innocent angel named Rin.

Rin's body still lay on the ground, but she was not dead. Not completely. She mind was still barely awake, though her body was not. She pleaded for her help from her friends. She didn't want to die. There was still so much to do, and there was someone she wanted to be with.

As she cried within her mind, she felt herself becoming lighter and lighter, almost as if she was disappearing. She struggled to open her eyes, and when she did, she found herself in a completely different place. She found herself back in heaven, surrounded by friends.

"Rin!" her friend, Miku, sobbed. "Look at you!" Her body was covered in blood and her face was pale. She looked like a dead woman. "You're so lucky we saved you," Miku sobbed, as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Don't ever do that again!"

As Rin was being saved from near death, Len continued on his path of rage. He had killed so many men that he had lost count. Pure fury erupted from him, with no end. For this brief moment, he was no longer the kind general Rin had loved. He was a demon.

Len approached a young, frightened enemy soldier. He could have been no older than 15 years old, and it was obvious that he was in this war against his will. He quivered as he held his gun loosely. Len came up to him, wielding a bloody sword in hand.

"Please don't," the soldier, pleaded for his life. Len's face showed no signs of caring. He was only worried about avenging Rin's death. And for that every man must suffer. Len brought his sword down near the boy's head, when a bullet shot through his heart. The boy had shot his gun in fear, and it had hit Len's heart dead-one. He fell to the ground, with a gentle smile. "Can't we be together now?" Len thought, as he closed his eyes for the last time.

As Rin's wounds were being tended, she felt a sudden shiver come over her. She knew exactly what was wrong. She started to sob, her tears uncontrollable. Len was dead. She knew it, deep in her heart, and she wasn't even there. She had left him. She didn't know about the sins Len had committed before his death. She believed that he had died as innocently as she.

"Calm down," Miku said, trying to sooth the poor angel. Rin grabbed her friend and cried into her shoulder. She cried for her lost love and the happiness that the two of them would never be able to share again.

Len's eyes opened as he examined the bleak surroundings around him. Everything was gray or black and it was hot. He sat up and found that there was nothing around him, excluding a few dead trees. "Is this what being dead is?" he wondered. "If so, where is Rin?"

Len stood up, his body free of pain. "Is this heaven?" he asked himself. That's when he realized something about him had changed. Behind him were black wings, like those of a demon. His ears were slightly pointed and his clothes were tatters. A sudden realization hit him. He wasn't in heaven. He was in hell.

Len knew that this was what he deserved. He recalled his final actions before death. He mindlessly killed so many people. He deserved to be punished eternally. He was the demon that he now appeared to be. But one thing made him want to scream. Rin was an angel. A beautiful, pure angel. Even if she died, she would be at peace in heaven, and he would never be with her again.

Len's screams echoed through the empty realm. His cries were lost to the darkness. No one was around. There was no smiling face to cheer up his day. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. Len curled up on the ground, his black wings shielding his face, as he cried.

* * *

_100 Years Later_

Rin had changed much over the past 100 years. She became mature, as she started to understand the conflict that dwelled underneath her. She retained the memories of those brief moments with Len and every day she dreamed of the love that she lost. Some nights she cried, some she confided in Miku.

Though these memories plagued her, Rin didn't let them hold her back. She continued to be strong and try to help the humans below. She now knew the horrors that they had to endure, and she wanted to release the poor humans from them.

The war that had almost killed her was still raging strong. The angels' plan had failed, and no one knew what else to do. Whatever hatred was brewing inside the humans hadn't disappeared. The angels didn't even know what had caused the war to start in the first place. All they could do know was escort the innocent souls to heaven, so they could live in peace in the afterlife.

One morning, Rin was assigned to travel down to earth to help guide some souls to heaven. Rin now knew what dangers lay beneath heaven's clouds and was prepared. She knew which areas were battlegrounds and where was safe. She floated to earth gracefully, no longer needing the help of her friends. She set of to help those who had lost their lives to the brutal war.

Meanwhile, a pitiful demon scanned the bloody battlefields for the souls of the damned. This was the cursed job that he was given. Every day, he felt guilty for doing this. He would punish others in the way he had been punished himself.

The demon flew over a small pond and saw his reflection in the water. He laughed at its ugliness. His once bright, blonde hair was tinged gray. His face was dry, the skin cracking. The cuts and blood from his death still stuck to his body, though they felt painless. His black wings made him appear even uglier. This was the fate he had brought upon himself, and every day he regretted it.

The demon continued to fly across the skies, until he found a dozen dead bodies lying underneath the sun. Their corpses were starting to rot, but it was a scene the demon was too familiar with. He scanned the bodies in search of damned souls. To his misfortune, all the souls seemed destined for heaven. They were all innocent victims of the war.

He was about to fly off and search another area, when he heard the sound of wings behind him. "Is it another demon?" Len wondered. He hadn't seen many beside himself. He turned around, to face whatever was behind him. To his surprise, it was a beautiful angel, wearing a plain, white dress.

Rin looked at the demon in confusion. She knew that there was an opposite force of her that collected the souls of the damned. She had never seen one before though. "Why is he here?" she wondered. "These are all pure souls."

She examined the demon, and he frightened her. His glowing eyes gave her chills He looked like he would devour her any minute now. Somehow though, he had a strange nostalgic feeling about him.

"Excuse me," Rin said politely. "I need to assist these innocent souls. Could you be on your way?" The demon stared at her. She could not read his face. What was he thinking?

The demon stepped towards her, and she flinched. "Is he going to attack me?" she thought. "How am I supposed to defend myself?" But the demon didn't attack. It just stood there for a moment.

In a raspy voice, the demon began to speak. "Rin?" It cried out. Blood red tears flowed from it eyes, which had lost their orange glow. They were now a familiar blue. Rin's eyes widened, as she realized who was standing before her. "It can't be!" she said to herself. "Len?"

The demon nodded, and stepped even closer. This time Rin stood her ground. She stayed in place, as the demon embraced her. His hug was warm and compassionate. She knew for sure now. This demon was indeed her beloved Len.

She didn't want to know why or how. She was just happy that he was there, no matter how he looked. Rin started to cry, and she hugged the demon back. A flood of emotions overcame the both of them. For a moment, their happiness returned.

But it couldn't last of course. An angel and a demon were two things that could not be associated together. Evil and good could not coexist within each other. These were age old rules that every creature knew. Rin pulled herself out of the hug.

"It's is wonderful to see you," Rin smiled. "But I must help these souls and return home." She had tears at the edge of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Why must you go?" Len asked, as he grabbed her hand. "I thought you were dead, but now you're here with me. Aren't you happy? Haven't we waited so long for this?" Rin gave him a fake smile, to comfort him and herself.

"I thought you had gone off to heaven and I had missed you," Rin smiled. "But here you are, like this. And as much as either of us want, any chance of you staying with me has been destroyed."

"But why?" Len asked. Every sound he made sounded pained. His wings drooped and the orange glow had returned to his eyes.

"You are a demon," Rin explained. "Before the two of us were okay, but now it is incomprehensible. The world does not along such things to exist. Good and evil together, I mean." Her face was sad, but firm. She knew that her desires could not be fulfilled. She would just have to return home and forget about all of this.

"I'm willing to go against the world for you, against destiny," Len cried. "I would die a thousand times over just so we could be together. Do you know how much I've missed you? How much I've longed for the happiness we had together?"

"Believe me," Rin smiled, as she held Len's hand tight. She looked at him straight in the eyes. "This moment is pure bliss for me and I wish we could be together, but it is impossible. In fact, this all might be another one of my nightmarish dreams."

Whatever remained of Len's heart, dissolved. He felt that his destiny was secured now. He would forever remained damned and lose any hope of being happy again. He knew that Rin was right. How could a demon like him resist the rules that the world ran by?

With a sigh, he let go of Rin's hand. He tried hard to examine every detail of her face. He never wanted to forget it. It would be the last time he ever saw it. As Rin turned to leave, there was one final thing he wanted to do. One thing that he never got to do.

He grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her close, and he kissed her. Her lips were soft, as he expected, and he hoped that all his love could be conveyed through that one kiss. To Rin, his lips were dry and cracked, but they were still his. She hoped all her bottled up feelings might reach him in this kiss.

For a moment, the world stopped. One memory came flooding back to the both of them. They were sitting next to each other, reading a book. It was an adventure novel that also had lots of romance. Rin remembered reading it and loving it. Len remembered loving watching her read it. This one precious memory that the two shared seemed to stop time.

Suddenly, a small flash of light appeared between the two. It burned brightly with love, compassion, happiness, and every good emotion one could imagine. The light grew and radiated out in different directions. It grew until it seemed that inside it was the entire country.

The angels in heaven stopped everything they were doing and looked down on earth. Everyone in the battle-torn country had stopped for a moment. Then everyone dropped their weapons. The sick seemed to be instantly cured of their ailments. And any soul on the ground arrived in heaven immediately. The angels looked at each other in awe. After over 100 years, it was all over. What had ended it?

Back down on earth, Rin opened her eyes to find a handsome, angel standing in front of her. He had bright, blonde hair and blue eyes like ocean. His smile stretched miles wide, and all his wounds had disappeared. The boy angel examined himself and gave another smile. He stretched out his hand to Rin.

"Have I been forgiven for all my sins?" he asked. Rin let her tears fall free, as she took his hand. "I forgive, and the world does too," she smiled. Both angels had noticed a change in the atmosphere. They knew that the war was over and the country would be a peace once again.

The couple flew off towards heaven, awaiting the welcome of many angels. For this moment, happiness ruled the earth. It had emerged after being hidden for so long. Many people danced in its rays and celebrated throughout the streets. No one understood why things had changed, but that no longer mattered. Everyone just wanted to embrace it.

As the people celebrated, two angels, deeply in love, wondered why no one had thought of it sooner. Everyone needs happiness and goodness in their lives, even the evil. All it took was some happiness and love to show the evil all that was good in life. Sure it went against the world and perhaps even destiny, but it was exactly what the world, the heavens, and everything in between needed.

* * *

**Please review and watch the PV for this song :)**


End file.
